Missing Scene from Till Death
by Acherubis
Summary: What happened between Methos and Gina on the barge?


**Did you ever wonder ****how Methos convinced Gina not to take his head when they met at MacLeod's barge in "Till Death"? Well, I certainly did. This is my take on how things could have been.**

Making himself at home on the barge, Methos sorted through MacLeod's collection of CDs.

"Opera… opera… opera… opera…", he muttered to himself while discarding one record after the other. "A lot of opera here. What's it about this music, there's no Springsteen… no Queen…"

The distinct feeling of the buzz distracted his attention from the audio rack. Somehow he knew that it was not MacLeod paying him a visit. When he turned around, his suspicion was confirmed when he saw himself eye to eye with Gina de Valicourt.

"You!" she spat, sword raised, looking like an avenging angel.

"I can explain", Methos offered, feeling more and more uncomfortable with his sword out of range and Gina slowly coming his way with the obvious intention to kill him.

Trying to maneuver in direction of where his Ivanhoe sat on the couch, he gave a nervous, ironic laugh.

"It was a joke."

"I'm not laughing", she replied. The tip of her blade followed his every move. "Where is MacLeod? Dead?"  
>"No, no, no… he's fine…", he hurried to assure with a quick glance at his own sword that now was almost in reach. "This is all just been a big mistake."<p>

She stopped in her pursuit of him but her eyes still sparked with anger.

"Huge", she agreed. "And you made it when you tried to kill my husband."

For a moment, Methos just stared at her, trying to assess his possibilities.

"I knew this would happen!"

In mere resignation he made a mad dash for the Ivanhoe when he realized there was not much he could do other than fight. The jump was almost fatal because Gina, seizing the opportunity, lashed at his head in the same moment Methos felt the hilt sliding into his hand. He only barely blocked the strike.

He stumbled back to his feet and hastily retreated from her furious onslaught.

"It was all an act!" he called out in another try to convince her. They were circling each other now.

"Why should I believe you? For all I know, you're just trying to save your head!"

Gina leaped forward and smothered him with a series of cuts and slashes. She was amazingly strong for a woman. Methos had his hands full with blocking and countering her attacks.

"What reason would I have to take Robert's head?" he forced out through gritted teeth and in between blows.

"Headhunters usually don't need a reason to behead someone", she shot back.

Methos sighed. This was ridiculous. Gina wouldn't listen to him no matter what argument he pulled out of his sleeve. If he wanted to reason with her he had to disarm her first. Then, and only then, he might have a chance to explain the situation properly.

When the next strike aimed for his head, he managed to parry and twist her arm so that she had to let go of the weapon in her hand. With a frustrated cry, Gina staggered backwards.

Taking a deep breath, Methos lowered the swords and retreated until he felt there was a comforting distance between them.

"I am _not _a headhunter. And I was _not _trying to kill your husband", he stated and accentuated every word like he would when talking to a dim-witted child. "MacLeod made you believe there was someone after Robert to change your mind about the divorce."

Gina's eyes narrowed. Methos could practically hear her thinking. How did he know she asked Robert for a divorce? Why did he know her husbands name? And maybe most important: If he really was a headhunter, why didn't he take her head by now?

"If what you say is true", she slowly asked, "then where is MacLeod and why are you here?"

"MacLeod is probably looking for a new place to stay. He traded the barge to me for my help in this outrageous comedy."

It seemed his words finally got through to her. She still looked at him suspiciously but the initial fury was gone from her face and her stance was far more relaxed than when she first came through the door. As a peace offer, Methos held Gina's one-hander out to her.

"I really don't want to fight you. Or Robert for that matter. Can I trust you not to attack me again if I give this back to you?"

She hesitated, then nodded and took the sword from his outstretched hand. There was a flash of anger in her eyes again but this time it was not directed at him.

"I can't believe they did this! I swear I'm going to kill them both!"

A thought popped up in the old immortal's head. Here was a chance to get back at MacLeod for the torture he put Methos through because he could not keep his nose out of other people's business. He would be a fool to give it away just like that.

"I think I have a better idea", he informed Gina and a devious grin played around his lips as he explained his plan to her.


End file.
